Electronic display devices such as televisions, monitors, video receivers, and projectors often contain internal television tuners for receipt of digital terrestrial, cable, or satellite television signals. Increasingly, consumers are using electronic display devices to access video content without using a television tuner. The cost added by internal tuners to electronic display devices, therefore, is undesirable when many consumers do not use them.